Ishaan is a gardener. He plants $12$ rows of tulips in a garden. Each row has the same number of tulips. He plants a total of $96$ tulips in the garden. How many tulips did Ishaan plant in each row?
Solution: The number of tulips that Ishaan planted in each row is the total number of tulips that he planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $96\text{ tulips} \div 12\text{ rows of tulips}$ $96\text{ tulips} \div 12\text{ rows of tulips} = 8\text{ tulips per row}$